


Given Freely

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-21
Updated: 2007-10-21
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8705833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Five things Dean gave for Sam.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Not mine-don't sue
> 
> Unbetaed so be nice. Reviews make me squishy!~

1:Innocence

 

Sam was 4, he was 8 and the man was 48. Dean knew what he wanted from Sam and just made sure he wouldn’t get it. 

No matter what else the man took. By the time the man finally left him alone Sam was sleeping peacefully and Dean was bruised and bleeding. 

 

2:Pride

 

John hadn’t had time to grocery shop before he went on his next hunt. Dean watched Sam finish eating the last of the Lucky charms, the entire while planning how he was going to get them more food. He put Sammy to bed then went out. When he got home later that night, Sam had food and Dean had lost his pride.

 

3:Fear

 

When you’re faced with a werewolf tearing off your arm and losing your brother you have to make a choice. Dean choose easily. He didn’t allow himself a moment to fear the growling beast before him. He didn’t realize until the next hunt when he threw himself in front of an unmanned vehicle to protect his Sammy, that he simply couldn’t fear anymore. Not for his well-being at lest.

 

4:Love

 

When love become an obsession that was impossible to break, Dean knew he’d just lost.

He couldn’t look at his brother without wanting every inch of him. 

He couldn’t share a meal without wanting to wipe away the crumbs with his tongue….he couldn’t live without wanting him. So he buried every emotion that could love and only allowed himself one night stands. 

Every once in a while he’d meet a woman he could imagine loving, then he remember he couldn’t. That too was lost to him. So long as his brother breathed air, and probably after that as well, he couldn’t love another.

 

 

5:Future

 

He sold his soul for his brother. The thing that surprised him the most was what an easy decision it was. Yes he was scared, but when it came right down it, it felt just right. 

After all he gave everything other part of himself up for Sam, why not that as well?

 

It already belonged to him.


End file.
